


The Vampire Prince

by connormurphy_fangirl (hamburr_fangirl)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cats, Falling In Love, Familiars, Family Angst, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Loneliness, Lonely Connor Murphy, Long Haired Connor Murphy, M/M, Mage Evan Hansen, Mages, Magic, Misunderstandings, Vampire Prince Connor Murphy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/pseuds/connormurphy_fangirl
Summary: There's a vampire prince at school and Evan wasn't exactly pleased about it. Not only had the prince's presence caused the entire school to go ballistic, Evan was terrified of vampires! They were horrifying creatures, sucking the blood right out of live animals. What kind of monster did that? Evan was going to stay away from this vampire prince. Far, far away. His mother had told him enough stories for him to know that vampires were no good.But a new student threatened to change Evan's entire view.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilyclare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyclare/gifts).



Evan stared at the shelf, panic slowly filling him. Where the hell were the luna moth wings? He needed them to finish his potion making lab. Not only did he have to create an invisibility spell, but he had to test it out and document the results. The whole lab was due tomorrow, but he had been so swamped with his other homework he’d been unable to complete it early. God, this was the exact reason he hated leaving things to the last minute.

Still desperately reading the labels on the vials, he was startled when the door to the brewery flung open with a loud bang. A twinge of annoyance flashed through Evan when he saw his only friend Jared walk in. Jared was very distracting, and he did not need that right now.

“You’ll never believe the news I have brought,” Jared said, plopping down on the desk chair.

“J-Jared, I’m a l-little busy-“

“There’s a newbie.” Jared grinned and leaned forward, a spark in his eyes. “And he’s royalty.”

That made Evan paused. “Royalty?” He said. It was strange that someone of royal decent would be here. Any royals in the five races rarely ventured out of their castles. There were various safety reasons for it, assassination being one. With the recent five-way peace treaty, it was safer to keep the royals in their homes.

“Yup!” Jared shrugged. “Apparently the vampire king and queen wanted their misfit son to learn proper discipline seeing as the tutors at home were no help. But I mean that’s just the rumor that’s going around.”

“Wait, he’s the prince of the vampires?”

The vampire race was notoriously violent. Before the peace, they were the leaders in war. Whether they caused them, or took part in them, vampires were never far from the battlefield. Evan had grown up, like all human mages, with stories of the awful things vampires were capable of. He knew just how dangerous they were and was wary to go near one.

“I know right? Why the hell would a vampire prince be at a mage school?” Jared shrugged. “Maybe he’s just bad at magic.”

Evan frowned. “Maybe.”

“Anyway, I know how pathetic you are about vamps, so I thought I’d tell ya.” Jared stood up and stretched. “Also,” He tossed Evan a vial. “Here are your luna moth wings.” He grinned at him. “See you around loser!”

Evan clutched the vial close and scowled to himself. Jared and his stupid teleportation magic. He was a near master in the art, but despite being so skilled, all he ever did was steal other people’s things and pull pranks. Evan himself had been the butt of his amusement more times than he’d care to admit. It was no matter. He had the wings and he could finish up his lab. At least Jared had returned the item before Evan could spiral this time.

He ended up getting a B on the lab which he would take. Crafting potions was difficult. It required concentration and strong magic. Considering that Evan still hadn’t found a familiar to aide him, a B was about as good as he could get.

Stuffing his grade into his bag, he hurried through the hallways. Ever since the vampire prince had arrived a week ago the students had been going ballistic. Not only did they flock to the prince like a bee to honey, but they blocked the hallways making it difficult to get around. Nowhere was safe. Students clumped together both to gossip about the prince, but also to catch his attention. Apparently, he was quite the looker and considering he was filthy rich, Evan wasn’t surprised boys and girls alike were attempting to court him.

Really, Evan didn’t understand all the fuss. The prince was just a person. Sure, he was a vampire and royalty, but he probably had little quirks about him like everyone else.

He ducked passed a few students and scurried into the library. The library was the only space that wasn’t overrun by vampire prince groupies. Plus, it was nice and quiet and few students actually went in and stayed. Most just grabbed whichever book they needed and they left again.

He wandered through the shelves, breathing in the musky smell of the books. The library was definitely his favorite place to be. With its massive books and quietness, it was Evan’s ideal place. He loved it so much in fact that he had made his own little corner. He’d brought a couple of blankets from his room and draped them over a cozy chair near the back on the library, right beside a fireplace that was never lit. It was comfy, quiet, and, most importantly, away from people.

He rounded the corner to his secret place and was horrified to see a boy sitting on his chair, boots tucked under his knees. He stumbled to a stop and gaped at the boy who looked quite content reading his book.

Evan hurried back around the corner and peeked out, scowling a bit at the boy. That was his chair, and he was getting his grubby boots all over it! Evan fiddled with his staff, but only sulked further into the shelves. He hated confrontation. He would just stand here and wait for the boy to leave. It looked like he was almost done his book anyway.

And so he stood, silently studying the boy. He was startlingly handsome. Long lashes, soft-looking brown hair, and pale skin. His eyes were fascinating. They were a brilliant blue and when Evan squinted, he could make out a splash of red. His lips were pink and stretched into a small smile. The boy was just pretty overall. A little too pretty. Evan’s eyes narrowed. Was the boy using an enchantment spell to appear so beautiful? But if that was the case why was he hiding all the way in the back of the library?

The boy snapped his book shut and Evan internally cheered, waiting for the boy to get up and leave. Instead, the boy reached for the side table and grabbed another book.

Are you kidding? Evan thought. Another book, another fucking book. Wasn’t one enough? He stiffened when a wide grin spread across the boy’s face, revealing sharp fangs. A stifled gasp escaped Evan’s mouth. The boy was a vampire! Shit, shit he had to get out of here!

“I know you’re there, mage.” The vampire said.

Evan froze. His chest stuttered and his throat closed up. A gloved hand flew up to his neck and he cowered away when the vampire rose and strolled over to him. Despite not being a huge height difference, the vampire still managed to tower over Evan. The panic was growing now. Was he about to die?

“Is this your spot?”

It felt like the air was punched out of his lungs. “W-what?” Evan choked out.

The vampire gestured to the chair. “Those blankets smell like you.” He stated. “I figured you probably spend a lot of time there.” He shrugged. “And when you just stood there, waiting for me to leave I felt a little bad.” The vampire gave him a crooked grin. “Sorry for stealing it. I just needed to get away for a bit.”

With that, the vampire collected his books and walked off. Evan watched as he went, eyes glued to the elegant way he walked. How the vampire managed to walk around in those heels, Evan had no idea. But he pulled them off and goddamn did they look good on him.

Fire climbed up Evan’s face and he hurried to his chair, completely flustered. He couldn’t help but feel a little proud. He had survived meeting a vampire! Look at him go. He eyed his blankets, wondering if he should wash them. When he studied them, he could see no dirt, so he decided against it. Setting his staff down, he settled in.

It wasn’t for another week did Evan see the vampire. Once again, the vampire was in his spot. This time though, he appeared to be asleep. Cautiously, Evan approached him. Upon closer inspection, he could clearly see dark circles under the vampire’s eyes. They looked like bruises against the pale skin. Evan pursed his lips before gently draping one of his favorite blankets over top of the vampire. He could barely contain his smile when the vampire made a sleepy snort and snuggled into the blanket. He really shouldn’t find a vampire this cute, but here he was.

Now that his spot was most likely going to be taken for a while, Evan braved the front of the library to complete his homework. It was a Friday afternoon, so hopefully, there wouldn’t be too many people.

As suspected, the library was mostly empty so Evan settled in one of the back tables. An hour into his homework, he was feeling completely drained. Potion formulas and spells floated in his head creating a whirlwind he couldn’t control. His head swarmed, and he slammed his book shut. A quiet groan escaped his mouth, and he traced the title of his textbook. He startled when a blanket was draped over him and he whirled around. His eyes connected with the vampire’s and they both froze.

“You, uh, you looked tired.” The vampire said awkwardly.

Evan’s throat completely dried up, and he gaped. The vampire licked his lips and his eyes flickered away. Evan watched as he fiddled with his nails. He wondered if they were painted or just naturally black.

“I’ll, I’ll um, leave you to it then.” With a stiff nod, the vampire made his way around the table and to the exit of the library.

“Wait!” Evan cried. His voice echoed through the silent library and he grimaced when the librarian shot him a glare. The vampire turned around and staring at him curiously.

“What’s uh, what’s your name?” Evan asked. Surprise flickered across the vampire’s face.

“Uh, you can just call me Connor.” The vampire said.

“My name is E-Evan.” Evan held his hand out, and the vampire stared. He blinked at Evan, confused. “U-um, humans s-shake hands when they m-met each other...” he trailed off, his hand lowering.

“Oh!” Connor said. Evan’s breath escaped him when cool hands grabbed his. “Like this?” Connor asked and oh god, his eyelashes were so long and pretty what the hell.

“Y-yeah,” Evan said weakly. Connor gave him a bright grin and didn’t move his hand. “We uh, do this now.” Evan continued awkwardly and lifted his hand up and down. Connor followed his movements.

“How bizarre.” He said, head tilting slightly to the right. Evan pulled his hand away, hyperaware of his sweaty they had become.

“How do vampires greet each other?”

Connor reached out and Evan stumbled away with a cry. He stared wide-eyed as Connor frowned and looked away.

“Sorry.” He whispered, staring at his boots.

“It’s f-fine!” Evan said. “You just startled me is all. Go ahead.” 

Connor looked unsure but he stepped forward. Evan was not prepared to be pulled against the vampire and to get a faceful of pale neck. He felt Connor inhale before stepping back. Evan could feel the heat radiating off his no doubt red neck.

“That’s how vampires greet each other,” Connor said. “Pretty different from humans, huh?”

Evan could only nod.

“Well, I hope I’ll see you around.” Connor gave him a small smile. “Good luck with your homework.”

“T-t-thanks.” Evan stammered and with a twirl, Connor walked away in a flurry of red and black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Evan, you little gay mage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was stupidly hard to write. I rewrote it like five times and moved so many things around hnnnn.
> 
> Special thanks to [theabeea](https://theabeea.tumblr.com), [floraldrizzle](https://floraldrizzle.tumblr.com), and [trees-and-sky](https://trees-and-sky.tumblr.com) for responding and dealing with my pointless rambling and helping me edit!

After the first two meetings, Evan and Connor met in the library most days. Evan was typically huddled in a corner, pouring over notes. Sometimes, Connor was doing the same. More often, he was reading one of his many books. They were all in a different dialect, so Evan could never tell exactly what he was reading. He was hoping Connor could teach him the language but when he had shyly inquired about lessons, Connor had flushed and stammered his way through an explanation of how he probably wouldn’t be a good teacher. Not wanting to pressure him, Evan had dropped it and Connor brought English or Latin books from then on.

Evan never thought he could trust a vampire, but Connor was quickly becoming a close friend. Connor was kind. He never mocked him, never laughed when his anxiety was acting up. Whenever Evan spoke up, he gave him his full attention and never complained. However, Connor was silent about himself. Any time Evan asked him about his family or his home, he would shrug him off. If he continued to press, Connor would sometimes snap at him. It was frightening, seeing Connor so angry. He would bare his fangs, snarling, and his eyes glowed red. He was always quick to back down and apologize. Evan learned quickly that the subject of family was off limits.

“Who’s that?” Evan asked, staring down at the ginger cat that was lounging in the vampire’s lap. Classes had just ended for the day and despite Evan trying to get to the library as quickly as he could, Connor still beat him. They had a small competition going. Evan couldn’t remember exactly how it started, but they raced to see who could get to the library first. Connor always won.

“I dunno,” Connor said, scratching the cat’s ears. It purred loudly and pressed its head into Connor’s hand. Connor’s eyes widened, and a grin broke across his face. “It’s so cute.” He mumbled, cooing softly.

“You don’t have cats back home?”

“Well yes, but I’m not really allowed out so I’ve never seen one.” He shrugged. “Besides, cats are kinda like snakes to humans, not exactly the most popular pet. Bats are far more common. My family has a whole cloud.”

Evan’s face twisted. “Bats, huh? Are they vampires too?”

Connor blinked at him before bursting into laughter. “What?” He managed between giggles, eyes glistening with tears. “Vampire bats? Are you on something Evan? Where on Earth did you hear about that?” His grin was teasing and Evan flushed.

“It’s not my fault vampires are so secretive!” He said defensively. “Few humans have met a vampire and lived to talk about it.”

That drained all the laughter and joy right from Connor’s face. They fell into silence, Evan staring at his boots and Connor staring at the cat.

“I-I’m sorry-“ Evan started.

“The vampire race isn’t that bad you know,” Connor said softly. “Our country is beautiful and we live just like the rest of you. We have shops, music, traditions, and families we love and care about. We’re not the deadly, bloodthirsty monsters people make us out to be. We can survive on high iron foods; we don’t even need blood to live.”

Connor held the cat to his chest, ignoring the meow of protest. “We feel things aside from bloodlust.” He gently put the cat on its back and stroked its belly. “We have compassion, we feel love. We are kind. I just wish more people knew that.”

“W-why don’t you tell people?” Evan stammered. Connor’s gaze went to him and Evan looked down at his shoes and shift his staff around. “I mean, vampires were always secretive before the peace treaty, so the other races only really have rumors and the stories from the battlefield to g-go off of, y’know? So maybe you could um, open your country up. Allow other races in? Share your culture and s-stuff...”

“We’ve tried. Our borders are wide open, but no one comes. If we enter another country, we’re met with distrust and fear.” His face fell, and he cradled the cat to his chest. “There is nothing we can do. The myths surrounding us are too deeply rooted.”

“Maybe the king and queen could send ambassadors to the other races? I mean, if they talk to the other rulers, surely that would help.” Evan suggested.

Connor hummed. “That could work, but I don’t see how I could get close enough to the king and queen to suggest it.”

“What about the prince? You’re one of his bodyguards, right? If you talked to him, maybe he could convince his parents. Wouldn’t he listen to you?”

Despite being secretive, Connor had given in after continuous probing why he was attending a mage school.

“I’m here to keep an eye on the prince.” Connor had quietly confessed. “But it’s so boring that I tend to sneak away more often than not.”

When questioned further, Connor had just shrugged and changed the subject. It didn’t come up again.

Connor pressed his face into the cat’s fur. “From what he has told me, he’s not very close to his parents.” The cat squirmed in his arms and he released it. It fell to the ground and walked over to Evan, rubbing against his legs. “Even if he agreed to talk to them, I’m not sure they would listen. The king and queen mainly listen to their advisors. Not the commoners or their young son.”

“It couldn’t hurt to try.”

Connor sighed. “I guess. How was class? Still struggling with potions?”

Evan nodded. “Yeah, I just, my magical strength is so much lower than everyone else.”

“Because you have no familiar right?” Connor glanced at the cat that was now curled up by his feet. “What about him?”

Evan looked down and stared at the cat. The cat’s eyes opened and stared back, its eyes looking too intelligent for it to be just a cat. Crouching, Evan held out his hand. The cat leaned forward just a tad and gave him a sniff. Evan stiffened when he felt a nudge inside his mind, but relaxed a moment later, welcoming the slight pressure. He stayed still and quiet as the animal briefly searched his mind, nudging memories that were long forgotten back into the present. A moment later spells pushed in and Evan gasped. Vaguely, he heard Connor let out a startled cry, but he couldn’t focus. Words, spells, and memories ran, chasing one another in a relentless race.

Then suddenly, everything stopped. His brain slowed and his breathing became steady. Hazel eyes bore into his and Evan kept his gaze steady. The cat relaxed a margin and went up to him, meowing softly.

“What just happened?” Connor asked, staring with wide eyes as Evan picked up the cat, a grin on his face.

“This is Miray.” Evan said, cradling the cat close. “She’s my familiar.”

Connor blinked, gaze going from the cat to Evan and back again. “That’s all it took? Just... staring into an animal’s eyes and then they’re your familiar?”

“Um, n-not exactly.” Evan gave a stiff laugh. “It’s more like the familiar chooses you. And not every animal out there is a familiar.” He shrugged. “Mages can normally tell when an animal is more than just... an animal. They’ve got this look in their eye. After you recognize one, it’s up to the familiar whether they chose you to be their mage.”

“Huh.” Connor’s brow furrowed. “That definitely explains how she randomly appeared. From what I was told, a familiar appears to their mage when they’re needed and offers their assistance? Do you think she was waiting for you?”

“I dunno. It doesn’t happen very often, I doubt it would for me.” Evan shifted and Miray dropped.

“Why not? I mean, you’re a hard-working mage and you have a good heart.”

Evan’s face flushed. “I-I’m not really anything special... My magic level is mediocre at best, I can’t, I can’t talk to people, and I just. I doubt I can make a difference. No one will remember me, so why would a familiar appear just for me?”

Connor was up in such a flash that Evan had no time to react before cool, pale hand were surrounding his cheeks. His eyes widened and heat raced when he felt Connor’s breath against his neck.

“C-Connor-”

“Never say such things about yourself again.” Connor’s eyes glowed, red shining through. “You do not need to impact the entire world. Impacting those around you is enough.” Connor’s eyes shifted away and dimmed slightly. “I was... very lonely before I met you. At home, my family is cold. I know I am not welcomed. When I was sent here, I was hopeful for a new beginning, but it didn’t happen. The other students... they don’t look at me the same as you.” He met Evan’s eyes again. “You make me feel important. Like I’m not some tool for others to use for their own gain. And that... that takes something special. So what if you never impact the world? You impacted me and I will never forget you for it.”

Evan tried to swallow around the lump in his throat but found he was unable. Before he knew it, tears streamed down his face, and he collapsed in Connor’s arms. He didn’t know how long he cried for. Time seemed impossible as Connor’s strong arms held him and whispers of reassurance were murmured to him.

Eventually, the choked gasps quieted and disappeared. The seemingly endless stream of tears dried up, and it left Evan exhausted, clinging to Connor’s cloak.

“You going to be all right?” Connor asked softly when Evan took a reluctant step back.

Evan sniffed and wiped at his eyes. “Y-yeah.” He grimaced when he saw the tears soaked into Connor’s shirt. “I’m sorry for making a mess of your shirt.”

“It’s all right. I have tons of them.” Connor grabbed his hand. “You’re more important than a shirt.”

Evan flushed and sniffed again. “Y-you’re important too.”

“Huh?”

“Ever since you came into my life, the world seems brighter.” Connor’s eyes widened and his cheeks flared red. Evan wanted to go hide under the covers of his bed, embarrassment flooding him. But Connor needed to hear this. “You’ll always be welcomed here.”

It was Connor’s turn to sniff, and he did just that. “Look at us,” he chuckled. “Making each other bawl their eyes out.”

Evan laughed too. Miray wandered over to him and rubbed against his leg, purrs barely audible. Evan smiled at her while Connor wiped away any stray tears.

“At least you’ve finally got a familiar now. That’ll help you in class, right?” Connor said once they had both calmed down.

“Yeah. My magic will be more powerful and casting spells and creating potions should be easier.” Evan practically vibrated with happiness. Having a familiar was a huge thing in the mage community. Having one meant you were not only powerful but respectable. Any mage over twelve who didn’t have a familiar was looked down upon. At long last, Evan wouldn’t have to hide in shame during magic classes. “I’ll finally be seen as a true mage.”

“I’m happy for you.” Connor’s eyes glittered and his smile was wide. A bell rang out, indicating the hour change and Connor stiffened. “I’m gonna be late!” He cried, springing up from the chair and gathering his things in a rush.

“Late for what?” Evan asked, getting up as well and handing Connor his sword.

“My tutor is going to kill me.” Connor bemoaned. He clasped the sword to his belt. “I have to go. We’ll meet again tomorrow?”

“That sounds good. And I’m gonna win this time!”

“Ha!” Connor flashed him a grin before disappearing into the shelves.

Evan wore a stupid little grin as he studied, familiar in his lap and a certain vampire on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Connor mentions that his whole family has a 'cloud', he's referring to a group of bats. Like how a murder is a group of crows.
> 
> This is what I imagine Evan's familiar looks like: [ginger cat](https://www.warrenphotographic.co.uk/44428-fat-ginger-cat)
> 
> Thank you for all the comments on the first chapter! They really helped me stay on task and made me grin like a fool each time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. >:3

"I have to say, you humans come up with the weirdest things."

Evan looked up from his textbook. "Huh?" He asked half of his attention on his familiar. Miray was almost constantly curled up on his lap, demanding attention. And if for whatever reason Evan's lap was unavailable, she went to Connor for love.

"You know that thing called puns?"

Evan nearly groaned out loud. Oh no.

Connor's grin was bright as he held up his phone. "Humans have made many puns about vampires. Like this one! What is a vampire's favorite holiday?" Connor's grin widened and his fangs poked out. "Fangsgiving!" He said gleefully.

This time, Evan groaned out loud, but Connor burst out in laughter.

Evan froze when the joyful sound escaped his friend's mouth. God, he was screwed. He was so royally screwed. He knew it the moment Connor laughed at his own fucking joke. And his laugh wasn't just some small little chuckle or giggle. This laugh was a full-on bellyaching, chest wrenching, laugh. Connor's eyes squeezed shut, his mouth open with laughter, his fangs on display. The look of joy was something Evan rarely saw on his friend's face and he found himself unable to look away. Miray nudged his hand, meowing with protest. In his staring, Evan's hand had ceased petting her.

"You're a needy cat." He mumbled, but still gave in. Connor, who had finally calmed down, giggled.

"She just wants all the love." He said, draping himself over Evan's shoulders. Heat flared up Evan's neck when Connor pressed his cheek against Evan's. Connor nuzzled him briefly and Evan could feel his breath against his heated neck. He pulled away a moment later and Evan stared intently at Miray. He would not look at the cute vampire. He would not look at the cute vampire.

Miray nudged him again, glaring. Connor grinned before suddenly grabbing Miray right off of Evan's lap. Miray yowled in surprise but it quickly turned to purring when Connor cuddled her in his arms and stroked her ears.

Evan's mouth hung open. "You're supposed to be my familiar." He protested. "Little traitor."

"You need to love her more." Connor tsked, but there was a wide, teasing grin on his face. Evan drank in the sight before him. Miray snuggled further into Connor's arms and Evan's heart melted at the soft look in his friend's eyes.

"You really like cats, huh?"

Connor nodded. "I wonder how one would get along with our bats." He hummed. "Misty probably wouldn't appreciate my attention being stolen."

"Misty?"

"Misty is my bat. She's very cute but very tiny." Connor gained a faraway look in his eyes and his smile grew. "She really loves to cuddle." He cradled Miray closer. "I miss her."

"When are you returning home?"

Connor shrugged. "Probably the same time as the other students. Vampires don't celebrate the same holidays as humans though."

"What type of celebrations do you have?" Evan asked.

Connor flushed and fiddled with Miray's fur. "We have a lot of parades, actually." He licked his lips. "We um, we have a parade for the peace treaty."

Evan blinked. The vampires celebrated the treaty? Many were under the impression that the vampires loathed the peace, especially considering their history. Mind you, the vampires really weren't what Evan thought they were. A sense of shame settled in him when he realized that he had judged an entire race on their ancestors, expecting each person to fit the stereotype.

"What's the parade like?" Evan asked. It was obviously the right thing to say considering how bright Connor's eyes got.

"It's beautiful." He breathed out. "We have a parade of performers, each dressed in the armour of a specific race. They dance and coerce the crowd to dance as well." Connor smiled grew soft. "The parade is filled with music and laughter. Once we reach the palace, the dancers perform an amazing dance, detailing the many battles and finally ending with the peace treaty. Afterwards, we have our veterans come out and join the crowd, allowing them to spend precious moments with their families and giving them the chance to tell their stories. It's an amazing day, truly."

It sounded magnificent. "I would love to see it one day," Evan said.

Connor's smile was blinding. "I would love to show you."

Evan soon realized human culture fascinated Connor. Every time they were around each other, Connor would mention yet another human thing he had discovered. Evan was extremely amused when Connor brought a mechanical pencil.

"We still use quills, Evan." Connor had exclaimed. "This is amazing!"

Evan found Connor interest endearing. In fact, he found most things about Connor endearing. From his tiny fangs poking out, to the silly way he sat, to his childish wonder. All of it made Connor who he was and Evan loved it.

Evan's breath caught and his eyes widened. His magic cackled softly and Miray crawled into his lap, nudging his hands.

"Fuck." He breathed out. The revelation of Evan liking men was no surprise. He realized he was bisexual at a young age, but god. Connor was a vampire. Even if Connor somehow liked Evan back, it wouldn't work. Interracial relationships were so rare and still stigmatized. Plus, Connor worked for the royal family. There was no way he would be allowed to date a human mage.

Evan's hand curled. He had to keep his feelings to himself. They would eventually fade out. It wouldn't be a problem.

It was a problem. It was a huge problem.

Once Evan became self-aware, he noticed more and more things about Connor. With every small smile and soft look, Evan fell further in love. He couldn't take it. He wanted to be with Connor so much.

Late at night, he made his decision. Leaning against his wall was his broom. He stared at for a long while before nodding firmly. Tomorrow, he would ask Connor if he'd like to go on a broom ride. For whatever reason, Evan always felt so much safer and confident up in the air on his broom. If Connor agreed, Evan would confess. But if Connor said no, Evan would shove his feelings so far down they would never see the light.

Evan nervously breached the subject while studying in the library. This time it was Connor attempting to memorize notes while Evan read or played with Miray.

“Have you ever been on a broom ride Connor?” Evan blurted out and immediately wanted to smack himself. So much for staying calm, cool, and collected.

Connor looked up from his notes, blinking with surprise. “A... broom ride?”

Evan nodded, trying to contain his nerves and failing. “I-it’s the main way mages travel.” He stammered out. “I thought um, maybe you’d be interested?”

A look of fear entered Connor’s eyes. “We won’t fall off, will we?”

“No!” Evan exclaimed. “There, there hasn’t been a broom incident in years. Magic developed a lot during the wars, so there are so many new spells to prevent falls.”

“So there’s no chance I’ll fall?”

“None.”

A breath of relief rushed out of Connor and his shoulders relaxed. “I would love to take a ride.” He said with a smile.

Unable to stop himself, Evan sputtered out a choked wheeze and red crawled up his neck. Connor frowned as Evan tried to compose himself.

“R-right.” He stammered. “After dinner, is that time g-good?”

Connor nodded.

Evan waited nervously on the front lawn. His broom hovered beside him. His hands threaded in the bristles, twisting them and breaking a few off. Connor had said. Connor had agreed. Evan squeezed his eyes shut and took in a breath. He told himself that he would confess if Connor said yes. And he had. So now Evan had to tell him how he felt.

His stomach lurched, and he resisted the urge to be sick. His palms became clammy, and he quickly wiped them down his pants.

“C-calm down Hansen.” He stuttered. He tried to steady his breathing but failed miserably when he caught sight of Connor. His air became stuck in his throat when he saw the black jacket with golden buttons. It hugged him so wonderfully and Evan’s throat was suddenly parched. His nerves increased, and he tried his best to focus on calming his racing heart. God, why did Connor have to be so pretty?

“Hey,” Connor said, hands fiddling with the fur lining his cloak.

“H-hey!” Evan stammered, his voice rising a pitch.

“Is that your broom?”

Evan nodded and whistled. The broom went horizontal and Evan quickly stepped on it. Connor nervously followed. He awkwardly clambered on, knees bent more than Evan’s.

“Um,” he stuttered, hands twitching.

“Y-you can wrap them around the b-broom, o-or um, m-my waist.” Evan’s face flushed and Connor’s did as well. Once Connor’s hands were securely wrapped around the broom, Evan muttered a quick ready? and shot off. Evan could hardly contain his grin when they flew up. Ever since he was a boy, riding was his absolute favorite thing to do. The feeling of the wind and the pure freedom that came with riding was exhilarating. When he heard Connor’s screech of surprise, his grin widened.

Evan swung his leg over so that instead of straddling the broom, he was sitting sideways. He looked behind him and laughed when he saw the terrified look on Connor’s face.

“It’s okay Connor!” He shouted. Connor’s eyes flickered to him. Evan grinned at him. “Don’t worry, you won’t fall off.”

Shifting his leg over so he was once more straddling the broom, he carefully reached behind him and wrapped Connor’s arms around his waist. “Just pretend we’re on a motorcycle.” He said, barely containing his blush.

He felt Connor exhaled on his neck and he went stiff when his friend pressed himself to Evan’s back. The blush was in full force now. Connor was so warm, especially for a vampire. Eventually, Evan slowed the broom so they were flying along at a slower pace.

Connor let out a tiny gasp and Evan looked back to see a smile stretched along his face.

“It’s amazing.” Connor breathed out, eyes fixated on the ground.

“Y-yeah,” Evan stammered unable to look away.

They flew around the school’s campus three times before landing. Evan was so distracted that confessing slipped his mind. As they climbed off, Evan couldn’t help but notice that Connor was unusually quiet. Evan had expected his friend to talk his ear off about the flight and an overwhelming wave of insecurity flooded him. Did Connor not like the ride? Did he think Evan’s driving was too bad? Did he hate Evan now? His thoughts spiraled further and further, conjuring up more negatives.

“Evan,” Connor said softly. “I... I need to talk to you.”

Evan froze, panic blinding him. “W-what?” He barely choked out. He was so panicked that he didn’t even notice the distressed look on Connor’s face.

“I...” Connor’s face fell, and he looked away. “I’m not a bodyguard Evan.” He whispered.

Evan’s panic cleared a bit, leaving confusion. “Huh?”

“I’m not the prince’s bodyguard,” Connor repeated.

Evan’s anxiety-ridden brain didn’t connect the dots and he could only stare blankly at his friend. Slowly, ever so slowly, the pieces fell into place. All at once, Evan recalled their first meeting. Connor had appeared confused when Evan hadn’t already known his name.

“You’re the prince.” He whispered wide-eyed.

“Evan, I’m sorry. I’m  _so_ sorry.” Evan was frozen, his feet couldn’t move. His throat wouldn’t work and he could only stare helplessly as Connor fell apart.

“I never wanted to lie.” Connor gasped. “I never wanted to hurt you like that. But I just, you were there and you saw me.  _Me_. You didn’t see a prince to use to your advantage. You saw an equal, a peer. I just-“ his voice broke and the tears finally slipped down. “I couldn’t let that go.”

Evan gaped at him, mind scrambling.

“I’m sorry,” Connor whispered before fleeing, ignoring Evan’s startled shouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to describe Connor's coat lmao. Hope the shitty description I threw in was sufficient enough.
> 
> This chapter took longer than the previous one for a couple of reasons. One, my brain was determined to make me hate what I've written, so it was a real struggle for me to actually put words on paper. Two, I could not write the emotional scenes for the life of me. Three, my motivation was abysmal.
> 
> I'm hoping the next chapter will be out soon. Thank you for all the amazing comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions. It's insane how many people have enjoyed this fic so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been feeling the best this semester and while I know that shouldn't be an excuse, it's why I haven't been writing a ton. I apologize for the wait. I really hope you guys enjoy this final chapter. <3
> 
> Thank you all so much for the love and support you've shown me, it was amazing and I'm so glad people enjoyed this fic! This is the final chapter of this little story and I hope I've done jesus-faist's world justice.

Evan couldn't sleep. Over and over, his mind replayed what Connor told him. Connor distraught expression remained trapped in his mind every time he closed his eyes. He rolled over and hugged his pillow to his chest. He trembled and squeezed his eyes shut. He had to find Connor tomorrow. He needed to talk to him, explain to him that he didn't care if Connor was a bodyguard or the vampire prince because he liked Connor for Connor. Who cared about his title? To Evan, he was just Connor.

The next morning, Evan searched for him. He scoured the halls, and when that proved fruitless, he waited in the library. He continued to do this for a week, and when he didn't see Connor once, he started to become desperate.

"Jared," he said, walking up to his friend. He hadn't spoken with Jared for a while. Connor had provided an ample distraction and if he was being honest, Jared hadn't crossed his mind once. "Do you know where the prince is?"

Jared looked up from his scroll. "What?" He said. "Why are you trying to find him? You're terrified of vampires."

"Yes, well." He paused. How did he even begin to explain everything to Jared? "I just need to talk to him. It's important."

Jared seemed suspicious and Evan didn't blame him. Only a few weeks ago, vampires petrified Evan.

"Please, Jared?"

Jared sighed as if it was a big inconvenience before grabbing a spare scroll. He took out a phoenix feather and muttered a location spell. The scroll transformed into a map of the campus with a red dot to show where Connor was. Based on the scroll, Connor was outside on the field. Evan's stomach twisted at the memory of Connor's heartbroken expression.

"Thank you," Evan said and gave Jared a brief hug. He didn't notice Jared's look of mild discomfort as he rushed to the field. He slowed his pace and came to a stop at the door. He peered out the window and there Connor was. He was picking daisies and looked to be threading them together. His cloak and hair chased the wind. Evan watched him for a moment being mustering up his courage and marching out to the field.

"Connor!" He shouted. The vampire flinched and his eyes widened. Evan barely caught his wrist to prevent him from escaping.

"Please, I just want to talk," Evan said. "Please, Connor."

Connor sank to the floor. His shoulders pressed against his ears, his body tense to the point that it looked painful. He looked defeated.

Evan knelt beside him and took a deep breath. "I don't care." He blurted. "I don't care that you're the prince. I don't care that you lied because I understand. You wanted someone that saw you - the real you. Not the prince, not the vampire, you." Connor looked at him. "I know that desperation," Evan confessed.

"You're just... accepting that?" Connor said. "What I did, it wasn't okay Evan. I lied to you."

"And that wasn't okay, but we can move past that. I _want_ to move past that."

Connor stared for another moment, looking conflicted.

“I forgive you, Connor,” Evan said firmly. “Maybe you should forgive yourself.”

They soon settled back into their routine, but there were differences. Connor answered any question Evan asked, but never tried to push Evan. Sometimes, he brought snacks or a book Evan had mentioned. He even brought Miray cat treats though Evan wasn’t sure if it was because he liked her or because of guilt.

It took another two weeks on near constant reassurance for Connor to relax. His smiles became more genuine and his eyes held less guilt.

They were sitting on the field again. Evan had just taken Connor on another broom ride though this time he took him through the step-by-step process of how to fly. Connor was fascinated the entire time and Evan’s heart sang at the returned curiosity.

“Do you know a lot of magic?” Evan asked. He stared at the clouds, smiling when he saw one that looked a bit like a cat.

“Not a ton,” Connor said. “Back home, we’re mostly taught blood magic. Before the peace, we learned offensive magic, but my parents changed that. There’s no need for it since we no longer fight.”

“What exactly is blood magic?” Evan had heard of it, it was hard not to considering it was the vampires' typical way of fighting, but that didn’t mean he knew much.

Connor shrugged. “It’s powerful I guess, but not everyone uses it. The strength of the spells depends on the type of blood you use. At home, we have tons of psychics and prophets who claim they can tell your future by consuming some of your blood.”

Connor laughed at Evan’s disgusted face.

“Vampires drink blood remember? We aren’t squeamish. Most of the psychics and prophets are complete felgercarb.”

“Felgercarb?”

“Oh, it means bullshit.”

Evan giggled. “Felgercarb.” He repeated and laughed again. It was just such a ridiculous word.

“So, if you aren’t bad at magic like the rumors suggest, why are you at a human mage school?” Evan asked. The reason Connor had given before was obviously a lie, and Evan couldn’t help his curiosity.

"My parents sent me here because I was acting out," Connor admitted. "Almost every day I got into fights, snapped at servants, screamed at my sister, and I shut myself away. My magic spiraled out of control along with my emotions." He shrugged, picking at the grass. "I dunno, I guess they hoped sending me here would get me back under control."

"I don't know your parents, but maybe they hoped sending you here might make you less lonely," Evan said.

Connor scoffed and looked away. "I'm not lonely." He said. "There are hundreds of people in the castle. I'm never alone"

"That doesn't mean they're your friends." Evan licked his lips and placed his hand over Connor's. "The only people you've ever know are those who wish to control you or use you for their own gain. Everyone else is impersonal or burdened with the responsibilities of running a kingdom."

Connor stared at their hands, blinking rapidly. Evan carefully laced their fingers together and squeezed gently. He smiled at the prince before leaning forward and resting his forehead against Connor's.

"I'm lonely too," Evan confessed. Connor stiffened and his hold on Evan's hand tightened. "I miss my mother and the boy I've known for ages claims I'm just a family friend." Evan swallowed. "I think you may be the first person to be a true friend to me. And I," he closed his eyes. "I think I may love you for it."

Connor's breath hitched. He held Evan's hand in a death grip and Evan felt his eyes burning into him. "You love me?" Connor repeated. "Even, even though everything was a lie?"

"In the weeks I've known you, I don't think it was all a lie. I think that was the real you. The you that's not burdened by expectations and responsibility."

"When did you get so wise?" Connor's voice cracked and his eyes filled with tears. He sniffed. Evan shifted until he held Connor. He pressed Connor's head to his collarbone and Connor shattered. Evan's heart ached at the sounds of his sobs, but he could do nothing but hold him. Hold him tight and offer any love and comfort he may need.

"Did you ever plan on telling me?" Connor asked. They were still pressed together, but Connor had stopped crying. His arms curled around Evan's waist. His grip was tight like he feared Evan would get up and leave.

Evan smiled bashfully. "I was actually planning on telling you during that broom ride. I guess I got so distracted that I forgot."

"The campus was beautiful." Connor murmured. Evan kept the fact that he'd been distracted by Connor to himself. He shivered when Connor pressed his nose closer to his neck. He squealed when a wet tongue pressed against his skin.

"Connor!"

Connor pulled away, laughing. Evan blushed and shoved him a little. Connor’s cheeks were flushed, and he held his stomach while he wheezed with laughter. Evan couldn’t help but smile at the sight. If Jared were there, he’d probably mock him for it.

But god, Connor was just so pretty. His hair was around his head in a mock halo, his pearly fangs poked out, and his pale skin looked gorgeous when it was flushed pink. It was impossible to not love Connor.

“You think I’m pretty?” Connor asked. His flush now went all the way down his neck and he suddenly looked very shy.

Evan turned red at the realization that he’d spoken aloud. “Uh, yeah. Your face is um.” He wanted to bury himself in the ground he was so embarrassed. “Your face is nice to look at.” He squeaked.

“I like your face too,” Connor said. His smile was small, a bit shy, a bit amused. He sat up and kissed Evan’s nose. Evan grabbed his shirt and pulled him down into a real kiss. Evan felt Connor’s soft hair brushing his cheeks, tickling him.

They kissed softly. Evan couldn’t resist sucking on Connor’s bottom lip and Connor retaliated with a gentle nip of his fangs.

“Does this make us boyfriends?” Evan asked breathlessly. Connor took another sweet kiss before resting his forehead against Evan’s.

“Do you want it to?” Connor whispered. Evan swallowed and nodded. Connor’s responding smile was blinding. “Then I guess we’re boyfriends.”

Evan reached up and tucked Connor’s bangs behind his ear before leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“I really really like you.” He said, sitting up.

Connor helped him stand. He laced their fingers together. “I really really like you too.” He said.

Evan’s chest felt tight, ready to burst with happiness and love. He couldn’t stop staring at his boyfriend and kissing him. He was so stupidly in love and he never wanted it to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up vampire swear words and felgercarb was one. It was unique enough for me to use it lol. It comes from the Battlestar Galactica franchise.
> 
> I may come back and rewrite the ending cause I don't love it.
> 
> If you see any errors, please let me know! I don't have a beta, so I'd really appreciate it!
> 
> Come talk to me on my Tumblr [connormurphyfangirl](https://connormurphyfangirl.tumblr.com)!
> 
> This story was inspired by [ jesus-faist's](https://jesus-faist.tumblr.com) amazing art on Tumblr! ([1](https://jesus-faist.tumblr.com/post/179080004085/mage-and-the-vampire-prince))([2](https://jesus-faist.tumblr.com/post/179299117820/oh-look-another-of-this-au-lol))([3](https://jesus-faist.tumblr.com/post/179348481470/spooky-bfs-that-will-actually-kill-u))([4](https://jesus-faist.tumblr.com/post/179448348070/hi-can-you-draw-spoopy-mage-evan-thank-you-so))([5](https://jesus-faist.tumblr.com/post/179959036765/based-from-connormurphyfangirls-fic-x))


End file.
